Science Outreach for Students & Teachers aims to improve precollege education in health related fields in Greater New York City, teach high school students and K-12 teachers the content and process of scientific inquiry, and encourage more students to enter biomedical professions. Each year, the student will give 8 disadvantaged high school juniors and seniors paid summer internships conducting laboratory research, thus conveying the excitement and challenges of modern science. Weekly seminars facilitated by University faculty and Outreach teachers will guide students in communicating their science to their peers and in writing required research reports. The Alfred E. Mirsky Christmas Lecture Series for high school students and teachers, Science Fairs, and end-of-summer presentations will strengthen their exposure to modern science. To enhance high school teacher preparation and awareness, the teacher component will offer 3 K-12 science teachers and 2 pre-service teachers two summers of paid research experience, with year-round practical and intellectual support for their classroom activities through partnership formation. Workshops given by and for teachers' classroom-tested Action Plans on the University's website help provide exemplary professional development aligned with the National Science Educational Standards. Participants will do mentored, original research in the biomedical sciences: Medical Sciences, Neurosciences, Immunology and Microbiology, Genetics, Cell and Developmental Biology, Biochemistry, Structural Biology and Chemistry. As a result of personalized apprenticeships with diverse faculty who can serve as role models, high school students and teachers will learn the techniques and methods of critical inquiry and will be able to communicate their experience to the public, to their peers, and in their classrooms.